Second Chance : Severina Eileen Prince
by BizzleStar
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Severus diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani hidupnya lagi dengan keadaan yang berbeda? Fem!Severus


Disclaimer : Semua punya tante Rowling kalau punyaku pasti aku udah kaya.

Rated : T semi M untuk bahasa

Pairing? Entahlah nanti saja.

* * *

Pertama kali Severus Snape bangun dari 'kematiannya', yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan ganjil. Perasaan ganjil itu tidak muncul dari wallpaper yang sudah menguning di kamar yang ia tempati, atau langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih bersih dari biasanya. Perasaan ganjil itu juga tidak muncul dikarenakan ia sedang berada di kamarnya di Spinner's End. Hal ini juga tidak dikarenakan dia tidak lagi berada di rumah perahu dan berdarah diseluruh bagian tubuh. Apapun itu Severus merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Untuk memastikan, perlahan tangannya mulai meraba bagian tubuhnya. Dari rambut, mata, hidung ( Severus bersumpah dia merasa bahwa hidungnya lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya dan seperti tidak pernah bengkok ), pundak, dada.. Tangan Severus membeku di bagian tersebut.

_Why he has breast?_

_A what? _

WHAT!

Severus langsung beranjak dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan melihat bayangannya pada cermin. Teriakan dari mulutnya terancam keluar tetapi dia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

Severus tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Dia medapatkan 'kesempatan kedua' untuk hidup lagi. Severus pernah membaca tentang hal ini di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dia ingat kata-kata dalam buku itu bahwa tidak semua orang dapat mengalami 'kesempatan kedua' dan hanya orang yang telah mengalami hal yang besar dalam hidupnya yang bisa mengalami hal ini.

Severus memegang dadanya yang berdegup tak karuan. Pengalaman menjadi mata-mata untuk 'dua sisi' membuat Severus bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan mudah.

Hirup napas. Keluarkan. Hirup napas. Keluarkan.

Dengan langah yang gemetar Severus kembali melihat bayangannya yang berada pada cermin. Tubuh Severus sangat kecil, masih dibilang dia sangat pendek. Severus memperkirakan bahwa umurnnya saat ini adalah 10 tahun. Tangan kecilnya meraba rambutnya. Panjang dan... lembut? Dia mengelus rambutnya dengan tatapan takjub. Tangannya turun dan... well. Dia punya buah dada. Masih bisa dibilang sangat kecil tapi Severus masih bisa merasakannya. Pada kehidupan kedua ini ternyata 'takdir'menginginkannya menjadi seorang anak perempuan. Permainan macam apa yang sedang dimainkan 'takdir'padanya kali ini? Severus kembali memperhatikan bayangan seluruh tubuhnya pada bayangan cermin. Kedua matanya lebih besar, hidungnya lebih kecil (Severus bisa menyebut hidungnya... lucu?) dan fitur wajahnya lebih lembut. Bisa dibilang pada kehidupan kali ini Severus lebih mirip Eileen dan anehnya pemikiran itu membuat hatiya hangat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ibunya...

Severus langsung berlari tanpa alas kaki keluar dari kamarnya.

"MAMA! MAMA DIMANA "

Jantung Severus berdegup kencang. Dadanya sangat sakit mengingat bahwa dalam kehidupan kali ini ibunya masih hidup dan Severus bertekad tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya sengsara.

"Sevvy? Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari dapur. Dengan kaki yang gemetaran Severus berjalan ke arah dapur. Matanya dengan lapar melihat figur ibunya yang sedang membelakanginya. Dengan apron yang sudah lusuh dan mengaduk pelan masakannya.

Severus tanpa ragu langsung memeluk sosok ibunya dari belakang. Seakan akan takut semua ini hanya khayalan belaka. Hanya mimpi saja.

"Mama... " ucap Severus pelan sambil memeluk tubuh di depannya dengan erat. Ibunya berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sevvy kenapa menangis? Apa masih sakit? " tangan ibunya menyentuh dahinya lembut.

" Sudah tidak panas kok " tangan ibunya mengelus kepala Severus dengan pelan.

" Hey, kenapa menangis? " Tangan menyeka air mata yang mengalir pada pipi Severus. Sejak kapan dia menangis? Severus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sevvy makan dulu ya, mama sudah buatkan sup ayam " tangannya ditarik untuk duduk di meja makan. Dengan wajah yang masih menangis, Severus disuapi sup ayam oleh ibunya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis, Severus sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang berbaring di kamar tidurnya dan berselimut seluruh badan dengan tangan ibunya mengelus kepala pelan.

" sudah tidak sakit kan? " Tanya Eileen halus. Severus, atau Severina pada waktu ini, hanya mengangguk pelan.

" A-aku kangen mama " Severina tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Eileen terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Severina.

" Mama tidak kemana-mana kok" Eileen menjawab dengan mengelus kembali kepala putrinya.

Severina tersenyum lebar, dia bertekad pada kehidupan kali ini, dia akan menunjukkan betapa dia menyayangi ibunya. Dia tidak akan menjadi Snape yang lama. Yang pemurung, pendendam dan penyendiri. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadikan kehidupan kali ini menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Dalam dua minggu, Severina sudah dapat menyimpulkan informasi dalam kehidupannya kali ini. Yang pertama, Tobias ternyata sudah meninggal saat dia berumur 5 tahun karena kecelakaan kerja. Tobias sepertinya juga tidak tahu akan status ibunya yang adalah seorang penyihir. Bisa dibilang, mereka punya kehidupan yang bahagia sebelumnya. Yang kedua, Eileen bekerja membuat beberapa ramuan untuk kemudian dijual. Ternyata, ibunya menghubungi Mentor magangnya dahulu untuk meminta bantuan dalam mencari pekerjaan.

Dan karena itulah sekarang Severina, dengan rambut dikuncir kuda, sedang memotong bahan-bahan untuk ramuan yang akan diracik ibunya. Sebenarnya tangan Severina sudah gatal ingin membuat ramuan sendiri, tetapi akan terlalu mencurigakan sepertinya jika dia membuat ramuan tanpa buku petunjuk dan langsung berhasil.

Severina menghembuskan nafas lelah, lelah karena dia masih di dalam tubuh anak kecil yang belum bisa bebas untuk melakukan apa saja. Severina sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts, dia merindukan kastil tersebut. _Damn _, bahkan Severina merindukan Dumbledore. Walaupun Dumbledore pada kehidupan kali ini bukan Dumbledorenya yang dulu, setidaknya dengan hanya melihat pria tua itu lagi sudah cukup untuk Severina.

Gerakan memotongnya terhenti sejenak, mengingat pada kehidupan kali ini dia tidak berteman dengan Lily. Sev sudah berusaha beberapa kali untuk mendekati Lily, tetapi pada detik terakhir dia selalu berbalik badan karena merasa gugup.

_Apa Lily yang ini sama seperti dulu? _Itulah yang selalu dipertanyakan dalam benak Sev.

Dia juga bertanya-tanya apakah Dark Lord ada di kehidupan kali ini. Pikiran ini membuat dirinya tidak tenang, gugup jika dia masuk ke asrama Slytherin kejadian dahulu akan berulang kembali. Banyak sekali pikiran yang melayang di dalam otak gadis kecil ini. Sev benar-benar tidak tahan segera ingin ke Hogwarts agar beban pikirannya berkurang setengah.

Dengan kembali menjadi anak kecil, Severina kehilangan beberapa keahlian yang didapatnya dahulu. Seperti _wandless magic_ dan Occlumency. Dan occlumency sendiri tidak boleh diajarkan kepada anak dibawah 15 tahun karena ditakutkan akan mem-blok potensi anak tersebut.

Well, mungkin Severina harus belajar yoga saja agar dia bisa merasa tenang.

* * *

Hiiiii akhirnya setelah aku hiat setahun lebih, aku punya keinginan untuk nulis lagi :")

Fanfic ini udah lama banget idenya, sekitar 2016. Dan aku punya cerita lain juga dengan judul Second Chance dengan tokoh yang lain :3

Sebenernya ff yang satu belum selesai, tapi aku lagi suka momong anakku yang ini :( Doakan saja semoga semua ff bisa diseleseikan sampai tuntas aamiin.


End file.
